The Bear clan
by Thaw0mp
Summary: Naruto beaten and almost killed gets out of konoha and finds a cave in the forest where he finds a animal contract scroll. guess which animal it is! Also he learns quickly... No pairings as of now but maybe later T on for safety FIRST FIC... Dead Story!
1. The cave

Disclaimer: doesn't own shit I have my trusty laptop but if u sue me then I'll just hide it so you'll get nuffing! ^^

**Jutsu, summon talk, shouting  
**_thoughts__  
_normal speaking

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was his 8th birthday, throughout his whole life, his birthday was always the worst.  
He didn't know why but, people hated him. They really hated him, if he only knew why they hated him maybe he could have fixed it. They came at night starting with a verbal assault of calling him demon, scum of the earth, vermin, filth and these are only the ones he could make any sense off… Then came the physical assault. They threw rocks, sticks garbage cans threw were the windows used to be once…Several ran to the door trying to kick it in, everyone still screaming "Demon! Kill him!" and the likes.

Naruto hiding under the floor, he had found a space under the floor when he was six, this way had survived numerous encounters. Here he kept everything he valued, which wasn't much. Two pictures one of him and Sandaime taken when he was six, and the other one was him in front of ichiraku ramen bar, hugged by Ayame and patted on the head Teuchi. On both pictures all of the people were smiling. Those two moments were the happiest of his life… but now, reality… he was clinging onto these pictures as if they were the only thing that could save, well they had kept his sanity. But they couldn't save him from physical damage, this time he had to rely on the hideout. But he wondered when they would find that one too…

He was shaking with fear as he heard them breaking his already broken stuff, his bed nothing more than rags his table nothing more than a big plank he had found in the towns garbage yard, yes he went there for everything because even if he had an allowance from the Sandaime "they" wouldn't let him buy anything so his clothes weren't much, an orange jumpsuit for example, hideous even though he kind of liked the color orange but not that much. He was looking forward starting in the academy even though how things were right now, he wasn't going there to make friends or become a god ninja, no he wanted to protect himself and if he learned the ninja arts maybe he could give payback later to the villagers. And while doing this maybe making one or two friends, who knows…

Naruto now 8 years old crying for all he's worth, he'd been down there since last night because he didn't want them to take him by surprise. So he had been laying beneath the floor for about 24 hours. His bones were hurting, his eyes red from crying ever since he heard the first kicks on the door. He knew that this time they wouldn't let him be alive. Suddenly the floor started cracking, and then a foot came through the floor about one meter from him he yelped in surprise.

Everything went silent… then… all hell broke loose. "He's under the floor!" Narutos eyes widened with fear. "_I'm dead…" _Naruto thought. His throat, now sore from crying made sure he couldn't even scream nor cry for help. Then they started to kick against the floor while Naruto crawled towards the end of the space, when suddenly the ground gave away and he fell down.

His body weak from laying in the same place for so long. But he started to rise up anyway, he looked around and saw the door, and decided to take peak through it. They were still outside… What was he supposed to do? He couldn't scream for help because nobody would help him anyway. Naruto could only think of one place where he was safe from them, anywhere outside of konoha…

But now the ruckus seemed to calm down a little the people seemed to be going home now, maybe they realized he wasn't going to come home. But! What if the one living in the apartment he was in came in through door, he had to hide… He looked around and saw the bed "_no he would know I'm there if he decided to sleep. Damn… why are these apartments so small?" _but he saw nothing else so he had to rely on luck again. He slid down under making himself as comfortable as possible "_he will definitely notice me…" *sigh* "if I ever survive this I'm going to get revenge someday." Naruto thought with rage in his mind._ Then the door opened.

"The demon must have run away when he heard u guys outside, don't worry about it, how about we go and get him tomorrow just to see if we can surprise him." The man listening grinned and said "yea, he wouldn't even see it coming." Now both with wide grins on their faces, said their goodnights to each other and one of them left, while the other one walked in to the apartment and closed the door. "_I'm definitely going to kill those too…" _Naruto thought "_but right now I've got to get out of here, maybe I can find some kind of cave or hollow tree to have as a 'safe house'."_

The man now started to take off his clothes. "_Fuck, don't tell me he's going to bed already?" _Naruto shifted underneath the bed towards the wall. But the man went for the bathroom instead "_maybe he's taking a shower?"_ Naruto thought happily. The shower head starting to pour. "_Now's my chance!" _He crawled out under the bed and rose up.

But then the toilet door opened… "What the…" it seemed that the man had forgotten something. "You…" his eyes narrowing. "Fuck…" Naruto said. "_But I'm closer to the door." _So he ran and opened the then slammed it hitting the man on the inside. Naruto running for his life down the stairs through the entrance and towards the forest. People around him started to run after him. Since it seemed more important beating up the kyuubi brat than doing other useful things like sleeping, being with family or friends. All of them screaming at him again and he started to cry again… "_Why does everybody hate me!" _

_*_BAM*

Naruto was knocked back, in front of him was a ninja, chunin by the looks of him. Naruto calmed down a bit, but the chunin started doing some hand seals, seals that even Naruto knew weren't good. That's when he recognized the seals "_no…"_ Naruto was really scared now "_Great fireball_!" Naruto recognized it only because he had been spying on the Uchiha clan and had memorized some of the seals. Especially that one since he thought he could use that one to get revenge, but now it was used against him.

He rose up to feet and started running, now out pure fear and panic he just ran away from the ninja without knowing where he was going. He couldn't even control his emotions, so he cried harder than any kid his age should do, but then…

"**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu!"**

Naruto eyes widened in pain, his back was still in the flames range so it was badly burned. Naruto lay on the ground writhing in pain, the chunin grinned as he walked up to the burned boy and said two words… "Die, Demon!" as he said this he plunged a kunai in Narutos burned backside, piercing one of his lungs making Naruto scream in agony.

Then they just left him there… maybe the thought he was going to die by this but not with kyuubi inside of him. Naruto scream some more when the red chakra ran through his body and reached the back and started to heal him. He could almost not think straight, but he had to take out the kunai or else the he couldn't heal completely. So he reached for it, grabbed it, and started to pull it out. Screaming he finally got it out from what seemed like years of pain and the kyuubi started to heal his lung too…

"_Now I just have to get to the forest because they might think I'm dead but that doesn't mean every does. And besides the guy under me wouldn't have gotten out naked, so he probably haven't got the news yet so I guess he's going on with the plan tomorrow. So I can't go back there. I guess I'll sleep in the forest." _Naruto tried to rise up but his back not fully healed made him instantly stop trying._ "I'll get on with that in a moment I guess." *sigh*_

About an hour later.

Naruto got up on his feet and started walking. "_Better be walking or I might open up some wounds." _So he walked towards the forest. He started thinking about if he maybe should go to another ninja village because konoha didn't seem to get nicer… But if I would join another village, where? Sunoha , maybe? "_Probably wouldn't even make it to the village because of all the sand" _Naruto thought with a sad smile on his face. "_Kirigakure… but both them and Iwagakure was against us in the last shinobi war._

_So I guess I have to stay here."_ Naruto now on edge to tears realized he was outside of konoha. "I haven't even seen the outside of these walls" he said as he walked towards forest. "Should we tell the hokage?" one of the chunin guards asked. "No, it's the demon and maybe he'll get lost and die in the woods or get killed by a bandit or ninja." The other guard said, and the first one nodded in agreement.

Awhile later in the forest.

Naruto was walking through the trees, looking for a place to sleep but he couldn't see much since it was so dark. But then the cloud separated a little so moonlight could seep through, it was enough to shine on a little cave just about 50 meters from him. He started running towards the cave, hoping that it wouldn't be occupied. The clouds started to cover up the moon again so it was more difficult to see as time went on, but he finally made it in.

He couldn't see a thing in the cave since there was no light source. He started to touch blindly on the floor looking for about anything he could find, then he thought maybe he could try the great fireball, that should probably light something up… Naruto grinned and started doing the hand seals "snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger…" he started to charge up some chakra, but then he thought maybe he didn't have enough chakra, so he started pumping all he could get a hold on in his body.

"**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu!**"

A huge fireball erupted from his mouth, much larger than the one that the chunin used on him. But the next thing he saw made him want to forget that he even thought about using it… the cave was humongous, enough to fit about a hundred people at the same time, even though he couldn't see the whole cave he knew that this was not a natural cave. But the scary thing was in the middle, a huge feral looking bear about 50 meters high and 20 in widths.

But it didn't move, nor make any sounds. Naruto face vaulted, it was a statue… He walked up to it touch around and saw an unlit torch, he charged up the great fireball again. "_Not so much chakra this time, eh Naruto?"_ he thought to himself with a grin on his face.

**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu. **

the torch lit up and he tried to take it off the statue but it was stuck, he pulled some more, but it wouldn't budge. "Hmm…" Naruto placed his hand on his chin rubbing it like he had a full grown beard, "_maybe it's supposed to move another way than up?"_ Naruto reached for the torch again but this time he moved his hand and torch downwards. It moved but just slightly, but then it stopped again but this time with a click.

The click echoing through the cave, then some screeching noises came and he turned around and saw the altar in front of the big statue. "_How could I have missed…_" it wasn't there to begin with he realized and started to walk towards it, even though the light wasn't big he saw the big scroll on the top of it. He picked it up but instantly dropping it as he felt it was very heavy, instead he rolled it towards the torch.

He opened it and saw the title of the scroll "an animal contract…" Narutos eyes widened with surprise when he read the former contractors of the scroll… they were all named Uzumaki in their surname and the last one "Uzumaki Kushina… maybe it's my mom?" The animal for the contract was obviously bears because of the big statue.

He looked at the names and saw that they were written in blood "Hmm… I should probably write mine too since it seems to belong to the Uzumaki clan, which it seems I am related to. He bit his finger and started writing his owns name on the 6th square when he was finished he rolled it up and looked around for any sign on how to do it, the walls were blank but the altar had hand seals all over it "Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram, Palm On Ground… okay, let's do this"

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

A large smoke cloud covered everything and now he couldn't see anything. The smoke slightly cleared but there was nothing on the ground. "_Maybe not enough chakra again…" _so he did the seals and slammed his palms into the ground again he felt some of the red chakra again and suddenly a burst of chakra flowed into his hands and into the ground… *Poff* and the smoke covered everything again but this time he heard someone speak

"**Greetings Uzumaki descendant**…"

(A/N)This is the end of this chapter I would also like to hear what you say about pairings I know it's early but would like your opinion through the whole story. This is also my first fanfic so don't be bitch about how it's laid out, just tell me what u thinks need improvement and I'll get right on it (maybe) As said in description he is a genius and will have the bear contract since it seems like people don't have any imagination to think up other animals except for "frog, snake, fox" and so on I've read one with raccoons and similar creatures and thought I was nice with a little change in animals also if I'm not the first with using bears as a contract then please send a link to that fanfic to me.


	2. Nalorakk the Boss

Disclaimer: doesn't own Naruto or WoW but I own a lapto… no wait I don't own anything.

Also a friend told me to use the name of the bear god in Zul'aman (Nalorakk) I'm not playing wow myself but those who play might think it's fun to recognize some names (this is still not a crossover it's just a name…) also I'm thinking about Yugito or Hana Inuzuka or both :3. Also I'm going to call four legs technique, beast mimicry. (Kiba Jutsu :P) there's going to be some "healthy" rivalry between the Inuzuka clan and Naruto, about who's going to be the beast clan of konoha! :D  
**"Demon, screaming, Jutsu, summon."  
**_"Thoughts"  
_"Normal speaking"

Chapter 2 – Nalorakk the Boss

The smoke started to clear, but this time something did come out. A big 3 meter tall Grey bear standing on it two feet looking down at Naruto, at least he thought that he was grey because the light still wasn't very bright.

"**When someone says hello you usually reply…**" the big bear said  
"ummhm, hello…" Naruto said while trying to pick his mouth from the floor.  
"**My name is Erakk…**" the bear said, ***sigh*** "**and your name is?**"  
"N-naruto…"  
"_**steamed fish-paste cake?**_, _**what kind of name is that, well at least he's an Uzumaki" **_ Erakk thought while watching Naruto__in displeasure  
"_**what's with those cloth… looks like he just came from a fight.**_"

Naruto hadn't got the time to fix his cloth since that chunin burned him, so his shirt part of the jumpsuit was nearly gone, with only the front and the right arm left… Naruto noticed where he was looking and said

"a chunin burned my back about 1-2 hours ago…" Naruto said with a sad smile on his face.  
"**Iwa?**" Erakk said with a frown.  
"No, Konoha…" Now Erakk was very confused, first the boy said that he was burned just a while ago, without having any burn marks… and now he said that it was a fellow ninja or maybe he was from another village now, it had been a while since any of them were summoned.  
"_**No, this cave is in the land of fire and he looks like he's about 9 or maybe 8… maybe it was a nuke-nin?**_" Naruto looked up at the bear and saw that he was thinking so…  
"what're you thinking about Erakk-san?" Naruto said while locking his deep blue eyes in the bears brown ones…  
"**I was wondering if it was a former konoha ninja…**" Naruto sighed deep and then said  
"No, he was and still are a konoha ninja…"

Erakk didn't exactly look happy hearing this, but Naruto didn't exactly know since he wasn't so good reading faces, plus Erakk was a bear…  
"It seems like all of konoha except for Teuchi, Ayame and the Hokage, hates me. And I mean really hate me…" Naruto said with tears in his eyes.  
"**What about your family, Kushina?**"  
"I'm an orphan…" Erakk looked shocked at this.  
"**But she wasn't even 20 the last time she summoned one of us and told the leader about the next Uzumaki… what happened?**"  
"I didn't know about Kushina until today and I have no idea about who's my father…" Naruto then cupped his shin and began to stroke his invisible beard.  
"Maybe, since I'm an orphan… maybe she died in the kyuubi attack 8 years ago…" Erakk widened his eyes as much as possible and said.  
"**The KYUUBI did what?!**" Suddenly Erakk looked very sad.  
"**Well that explains why she hasn't summoned us to see you, so… how many of the Uzumaki clan is still alive**" Naruto looked at the bear with tears leaking from his deep ocean Colored eyes.  
"I think I'm the only one left …" Erakk go down on all four and walked up to the small boy and said with a smile on his face, making him look like a huge teddybear. "**Don't you worry Naruto, not anymore because you belong to the Bear clans family now!**" Naruto looked up, red in the eyes from crying, looked at the bear and said.

"Really..?" he nearly started crying again as he said this.  
"**Of course, a bear doesn't lie to kids, especially not Uzumaki kids.**" Erakk said with big grin trying to do everything he could right now so that Naruto, wouldn't go insane and try to destroy the village. The last boy last of the Uzumaki clan… Naruto rose up to his feet, walked over to the bear who now was sitting on his behind, who tilted his head when Naruto just stopped in front of him. Then Naruto did something Erakk wasn't prepared for… Naruto jumped, grabbed Erakk and just started to scream while his eyes wear streaming. Erakk thought that it was probably a god idea to let him cry out as much as he could… So after several minutes Naruto stopped screaming, mainly because his throat was sore but he had calmed down a lot to.

"**So Naruto what do think about trying to summon the leader of the bear clan?**" Naruto looked at Erakk and nodded, walked over to the center of the cave where Naruto though would be able to fit the bears leader… did the seals, pushed his palms unto the ground…

"_But what if I used all of my chakra when I summoned Erakk…_"  
"_But maybe I have a lot of that red chakra?_" And after that he sucked up himself dry of chakra and began searching for more of the red… and there it was! Deep inside of him, as he started to take some off it he heard a growl coming from inside. He continued to pull more…

"**IF YOU WANT MY POWER THEN FUCKING JUST ASK! DON'T WAKE ME UP WHEN I'M HAVING A GOOD DREAM… OH STILL SUCKING IT EVEN THOUGH I'M SCREAMING IN YOUR HEAD EHH? WELL THEN, TAKE TWO FUCKING TAILS WORTH OF POWER THEN AND SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE IT!**"

Naruto wondered if he was about to go insane, hearing a voice in his head and all that, but then he felt it… an insane amount of the red chakra was moving to his hands… Also it felt like his tenketsu were burning and his arms had a red glow around them…

"_Now!_"  
"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" The smoke that came was overwhelming, it seemed to fill the whole cave but slowly it cleared to. Naruto looking up against were the ceiling were and… saw… nothing!?

"What the heck..?" Naruto said with eyes full of disbelief  
"but I used so much…" Then he saw something in front of the statue, next to Erakk stood a 4 meters tall (standing on his back paws) Black bear with a scar on his left eye, from what looked like it had come from a claw, most likely a wolf or cat creature…

"**Kid, if u expected me to be in full size then both me and Erakk wouldn't fit in this cave, unlike some of our friends the frogs and slugs we have respect towards our summoners. Since I don't think that all humans like to talk to something that is 50 meters higher than they are…**" Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yea…" Naruto said while scratching the backside if his head.

"**My name is Nalorakk, the leader of all the four clans, also the leader of the Black Bear clan, while Erakk here is my younger brother and is the leader of the Grey Bear clan. I can see you are Uzumaki but why is your hair colored yellow, everyone in the Uzumaki clan had red hair?**" Naruto instantly answered. "Maybe my father was blond!"Nalorakk nodded, frowning a little and said.

"**Anyway, you're an Uzumaki so it doesn't matter. And if you want to become good in stealth, you're going to need a pretty good Genjutsu to cover that yellow furboll on your head**" Naruto narrowed his eyes a little but realized it was probably true, yellow kind of sticks out. Naruto then looked down on his clothes and came to the conclusion…

"_I'm about as colorful as a rainbow for crying out loud"_ Naruto sighed and took out the kunai, which he "got" from the chunin and started to cut off the burned pieces, until he only had his pants left and he stopped, looked down and said

"At least I don't look like I was caught in a fireball… even though that's what happened… still orange…"  
"**How did you walk out of a fireball without any burn marks?**" Nalorakk said with a raised eyebrow. "I have always healed really fast, even when they used me as a practice dummy with 'blunt' kunai… I didn't have one wound open when I was home." Nalorakk looked with contempt as he thought  
"_**this one maybe even worth teaching our taijutsu style**__"_ Nalorakk grinned to his brother who was thinking about the same thing  
"**maybe we could even teach him about 'Bear mimicry' **"Erakk said with a wider grin on his face showing all of his big white fangs, the same could be said about Nalorakk…  
"**Maybe even get some revenge on the Inuzuka clan while he's at it**" Naruto then disrupted them of thinking out more ways he could help them.

"Why do you want revenge on the Inuzuka clan?"  
"**Because they stole one of our Bear Jutsu scrolls and remade it to be able to use it with 'canines'." **As Nalorakk said this he fumed.  
"_Seems like he doesn't like dogs… maybe a dog did that scar."_ Naruto thought with frown.  
"What about weapons?" Naruto said with big grin on his face. Nalorakk Grinned back and said  
"**Fist weapons… the first owner of the contracts fist weapons**" with that said Nalorakk bent down and pushed his palm into ground, with a little poof a small bear carrying a scroll on its came forth.  
"**Yo, Nalorakk is he the new kid?**"  
"**Yes, Naruto take the scroll of Reokks back.**" Naruto walked over to the little cub, took of the scroll, placed it on the ground and opened it…  
"**Try to push some chakra into it**" Naruto did but nothing happened so he looked up at the bear trio and said  
"Should I use blood for this one to?" Nalorakk nodded and said.  
"_**He came to that conclusion fast… maybe he's a genius too…**_" Naruto now bit his thumb and stroke it over the seal and pushed in some chakra… the usual 'poof' was heard and a pair of greaves and some gauntlets appeared, both the greaves and the gauntlets were black and had silver claws, five on each resembling a humanoid/bear type as a wielder.

Took up one of the gloves and put it on…  
"AAHH!" Naruto screamed as the glove started shift around like some parts of it was a live, but then… it stopped.  
"**You could say it fits like a glove**" Erakk said while snickering. Naruto then tried to move his fingers and saw that the gauntlet moved without any resistance.  
"Wow…" Naruto then put on the rest of gear and let it shifted onto place.  
"**Push chakra into all of it now…**" as Naruto did this the gauntlets claws shot out another decimeter, the same with the greaves. "WOW!" Naruto said with a big 'O' on his face. Erakk chuckled and said.

"**they fit you better when you're older, become a little stronger and grown a bit in height. Reokk you may go home now you are not needed any more**" Reokk nodded and poofed away.  
"**Let's move on, with those weapons you'll be trained in Bear mimicry and our own taijutsu stance. But since you're 8, you can't master our taijutsu yet so… we'll wait with that.**" Naruto looked a bit shocked since he was going to start the academy next and if he would train with the bears maybe he wouldn't even need to go there!

"**But we can only teach you those to and some elemental manipulation, but that too must wait for later when you have built up enough stamina, to maintain them long enough to use them in battle.**" Nalorakk said seeming to have heard Narutos thoughts.  
"So should I go to the academy?" Erakk sighed and said  
"**Since you know how to use a Katon Jutsu and the Kuchiyose, you'll only need to pass so you can become a Genin. Also your teams Jounin-sensei might teach you more if he sees what you can do.**" Naruto grinned a little before it turned sad again.  
"But he wouldn't even want to teach me since it seems that everybody hates me…" at this Nalorakk turned and faced Erakk, but before Nalorakk got to say anything Erakk said.

"**I'll tell you later since if you knew now you would probably destroy konoha…**" Nalorakk frowned and said  
"**Since I don't have all the information yet I'll go back, I leave Narutos training to you Erakk. I know you won't let me down on this.**" Erakk grinned at this and replied.  
"**But you should probably let the other clan leaders know about this too…**"  
"What no*Yawn*ow?" Naruto was apparently tired. So Erakk decided that maybe Naruto would be better off training tomorrow.  
"**You're going to go sleep and I'm going back to tell Nalorakk about the villagers.**" Naruto replied with some kind of ok, then proceeding to fall backwards unto the floor already snoring halfway down. A loud boom echoed through the cave and Erakk face vaulted and went to check if the boy was okay but then the snoring started again.  
"_**well, he used a LOT of chakra so it was incredible how long he could stay awake, we'll meet again tomorrow Naruto and start your training…**_" with that Erakk poofed out of existence…

End of chapter 2


	3. Kiba and Akamaru

Disclaimer: I won't write any more disclaimers because everybody knows who owns it already…

First of all I would like to thank everybody on reviewing my first fic, and I want you guys to vote on pairings… Hana, Yugito or Harem between said characters, no anonymous votes please! The gauntlets and greaves are black chromed, if anyone wonders… also they didn't "shrink" if anyone imagined that because the shifted until they fit him. Imagine the gauntlets as a pair of bear paws with about 2 centimeter long claws… the claws can get up to about an half meter and the greaves resembles a human foot more but still bestial because of the claws… Let's get on with the typing

Chapter 3 – Kiba and Akamaru

It was past noon… and Naruto hadn't gotten up yet, still sleeping on the floor in the cave. So the hokage was getting worried why Naruto hadn't done any pranks yet, so he decided that he should send a tracker out and who is better at tracking than the Inuzuka clan… so he sent an messenger bird to the Inuzuka compound and hoped that they could track Naruto and bring him back.

At the Inuzukas…

"Mom! It's a messenger bird!" A small kid screamed while a puppy was barking right next to him. "I'm coming, calm down brat… be quiet Akamaru!" Tsume said, Akamaru and Kiba both became quiet and ran into the house. Tsume held her arm up in the air and let the bird land on it, she then proceeded to take the message and let the bird fly away, as she began to read Kiba and Akamaru was back and hiding behind the front door. "Hmm" Tsume had a frown on her forehead "so the kyuubi-brat hasn't been seen yet?, well that's very troublesome indeed…" Tsume had noticed Kiba even before he decided to go back out again so she thought that maybe she could make this interesting…"Hmm, I wonder who I will send on such a fun and amazing mission…" Tsume waited "_1… 2… 3!"_ Kiba Suddenly sprung out from the bush like his butt was on fire and screamed "MEMEMEME, MOM SEND ME OUT!" Akamaru barked seeming to agree with his partner. "Hmm, are u sure you're ready for this?" Tsume asked with a grin on her face. "YES! PLEASE MOM!" Kida was really energetic today maybe it was for the best of the clan to send him out so that he wouldn't cause any more trouble. Kiba was almost as bad as Naruto with pranks, just that Naruto did the entire village while Kiba only did pranks on the Inuzukas… "OKAY! But only if you stop screaming out every word you say…" Kiba grinned and Tsume sighed. "Sure thing mom!" still grinning… Tsume explain what he was supposed to and Kiba ran off towards the forest. "I wonder if he already had a sniff of the boy or maybe he's just running I just hope that he doesn't run right into 'the forest of death' or something… well I guess I can try and convince Hana to be successor again… *sigh*"

In the cave…

Naruto yawned so hard it seemed as though his jaw would brake… "That felt good…"Naruto looked around. "Oh yeah I'm in the cave!" Naruto stated, then he rose to his feet and began to summon. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" *poof* And Erakk stood in front of him "**are you ready to learn now?**" Naruto frowned "with what? You already told me that I'm too young to learn the taijutsu style and the 'bear mimicry' what else is there that you can teach me?" "**Chakra control, basic Ninjutsu, basic Genjutsu, basic taijutsu… and so on.**" Erakk smiled when he saw that Naruto was shocked "You guys knows those things to?" The big grey bear frowned at this "**Of course we know more than 1 Jutsu, we want to help our summoners not only against other summon but with other Nins to!**" "_**He's not the brightest light bulb I've ever seen but he's 8 so I can't really blame him…**_" "**Let's get started…"**

In the forest…

"Are we close Akamaru?" *bark * "okay let's hurry up a little" and they ran off through the forest…

About 2 hours later outside the cave…

"…**Now practice this everyday**" Erakk said while grinning, he knew that the boy had a lot of chakra, so his chakra control was about closer to zero than to one… so he made Naruto balancing sticks on his forehead with chakra, Erakk already knew that this was way beyond his potential but he just wanted to mess with the boy a little. Maybe he would manage to make the stick stand right, maybe it would fall down who knows? But after about 5 minutes Erakk got bored and told him to use a leaf instead… Naruto frowned a little and went to a nearby tree to take one. Then Erakk smelled it, a human and a dog was coming… and about 2 minutes later he realized they were coming towards the cave… "**Naruto I'll be going for a moment because it seems a human is coming this way and it seems to be an Inuzuka because there's a dog with him.** **Keep practicing and call me when you can hold the leaf for about 5-6 minutes, okay? Bye!**" *poof* "Wai…t…" Naruto realized his weapons were in the cave! He ran as fast as he could because he wanted the contract scroll, the greaves, and the gauntlets and of course the cave to still be secret. He tied the weapons in the biggest piece left from his upper part of orange jumpsuit, and decided he would get new clothes even if he had to steal them now and then he ran out of the cave climbed up in a tree and waited… 5 minutes later he got bored and took out the only kunai he had and started to carve in the tree, but then he slammed his head into the trunk… "_Fuuuuuuuuck! I can't take the weapons and scroll back to konoha… I'll leave them in the cave!"_ and he ran into the cave left them behind the statue, ran back to the entrance… "_fuck he's already here, hope he doesn't notice the cave…"_

Naruto watched Kiba as said boy walked around the tree with Akamaru sniffing on everything. "_He's an Inuzuka but he still doesn't notice me_, _oh shit he saw me_!" Kiba walked towards the entrance but stopped right in front it. "Weird…" said Kiba while sniffing a little more. "It's like he disappeared…"Kiba started to walk away and when he was out of sight Naruto walked out of the cave, just when he was outside he heard a bark and saw Kiba running towards him. He couldn't go back now so he just stood there with grin on his face and said. "Damn I almost won…" Kiba stopped running about 3 meters from him and answered. "Won what?" Naruto grinned some more and said. "Beating an Inuzuka in hide and seek…" Kiba snorted and said. "No one wins over an Inuzuka when it comes to tracking." Kiba said with a confident smile on face. "How come you didn't see me when you were right in front of me?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow. "I was wha… I mean… I thought that you would come out of your hiding place by yourself since I found you!" Naruto made a face that really showed the sarcasm in what he said next. "Woooow…" *clap* *clap* "you're some tracker aren't you?" Kiba began turn his face into a tomato because of embarrassment but it soon turned into anger. "Are you looking for a fight or what?!" Naruto frowned and said. "maybe you remember that it was you who found me not the other way around…" Kiba then realized he was on a mission. "oh shit… I was sent out to find you by the Hokages' orders." Naruto laughed at this. "What!" Kiba stated out load, while Naruto calmed down a little. "Well you being serious was something I didn't expect…" Kiba snorted again. "Come on, can we go back now, mom will be pissed if I'm not back before dinner." This made Naruto remember that he had to eat soon to and decided to go to ichirukas. Naruto nodded and they went off to konoha…

Back at konoha…

"We should probably report to the hokage." Kiba stated "You think?!" Naruto said after rolling his eyes, Kiba fumed as they walked on. While they were walking through the merchant district Kiba noticed the glares. Naruto looked at Kiba and saw were said kids' eyes were looking at and said. "don't worry as long as you stay away from me you won't get any more of those looks…" Kiba frowned and asked. "why do they look at you that way?" Naruto sighed and answered "I honestly don't know, it seems I've done something really bad to them but I got those looks even before I started doing pranks…" Kiba widened his eyes and said. "You do pranks?!" Naruto, who had been looking away, turned his head and looked at Kiba and said. "Of course I do, I'm the number one prankster in konoha!" Kiba pouted. "Just because I'm not allowed out of the compound often doesn't mean you're number one!" Naruto narrowed his eyes and said with a grin on his face. "What's your best prank then?" Kiba stopped to think and then said. "Once I kicked a sleeping man in the leg and ran for all I could while he ran after me!" Kiba smiled at the memory, but then Naruto interrupted and said with a big grin on his face. "Is that all?" Kiba was fuming again and replied. "What's your best then?!" Naruto was grinning so much that his fox teeth were showing. "You see I was I painted on the hokage monuments once until some ANBU came and tried to stop me but I ran away from them until I was finally out of breath and they got me and brought me to Hokage Ojii-san…" Kiba had stopped in his tracks in was making a big O with his mouth and finally just said. "Wow… hey wait for me." Kiba yelled when he saw that Naruto was 50 meter in front of him.

At the Hokages' office…

"Thank you very much for bringing Naruto back, I suppose your mom is waiting for you so you can go now." As Kiba left Sarutobi then turned his head towards the young prankster and said with a more appropriate 'Scolding voice'. "Were the hell have you been all morning, I almost sent out some ANBU to look after you since you haven't shown your face since yesterday!" Naruto looked away and said with sneer on his face. "Maybe one of those guards saw me, since I was WALKING out of the gate, it's not like I escaped…" Sarutobi looked puzzled because the guards hadn't reported anything unusual. "_Maybe they were sleeping?_" then Naruto interrupted and said. "Ojii-san can you seal my bed into a scroll and some other stuff to…" Sarutobi frowned and said. "Why?" No reason, I just want to see how you do it, so that I can do it myself…" As Naruto said this he made his trademark fox smile and the hokage calmed down a bit and said. "Okay, but no more running away without telling. Naruto?" Said kyuubi container looked up and said with an innocent smile. "What?" The hokage grinned and said. "You still haven't told me were you where this morning…" Naruto paled and answered trying to get a fox smile up again. "Secret…" the Hokage frowned and said. "Don't make it an order." Naruto smiled. "You can't order me around yet, I'm not a ninja you know!" Then the hokage grinned an evil smile and said. "Then you better not become a ninja because as soon as you reach Genin, you're mine!" Naruto paled at this now he was stuck at a situation he didn't exactly like… so he did what he always did he fired away the fake smile know as the 'Fox Grin'. "Well then Naruto, you sure you don't want to tell me anything before we go?" Naruto smiled and said instantly and simple. "Nope." And with that they walked out of the office and towards Narutos apartment…

At Narutos' apartment…

"Maybe we should go and buy some new stuff before we start to seal anything?" Sarutobi said with a sad smile on his face, he knew that the villagers were tormenting Naruto but even if he dispatched an ANBU, the only thing that would happen was an increase in the crowd. Even if he wanted to do something he couldn't do it himself since being a hokage was a lot of work. So all he could do was watch the results… so they walked out of the apartment and headed for the local house equipment stores and the likes and bought all they needed, Sarutobi sealed everything away in scrolls. Naruto watched this with great interest and asked he could try, while Naruto tried to seal away some cup ramen Sarutobi gave some tips and soon enough, managed to seal away all the ramen and a chair. Sarutobi smiled and patted him on the head and then they continued to seal away everything. When they were done they carried them all back to the apartment and the hokage said he could unseal the bed as training, since he had to get back to the paperwork… they said goodbye and then Sarutobi left with a Shunshin. Naruto then picked up the three scrolls they had sealed everything in 1. Ramen. 2. Bed, chair, table. 3. Clothes and other useful stuff… and ran off to the cave, he ran through the hall and down the first stair to the first level of the building and *BAM* he had run into someone, he quickly got up picked up the scrolls and started to run again when the man started shouting. "OIE, Demon boy! How about paying me for the roof you trashed and for my crushed nose huh?!" Naruto then made a fake smile and said with a little of the Kyuubis' voice. "**Never…**" The man paled and then realized that the boy was gone. "Kuso, I'm going to give him a big one the next time I see him…" Naruto still angered by the neighbor ran towards the forest. "_I'm going to 'punch' him really hard the next time I see him_" Naruto grinned at the thought of the guy getting pummel whacked, and laughed a little while he remembered something. "_Erakk is going to be so pissed if I summon him without a single progress in the leaf thingy… oh well might as well wait with that until tomorrow since now I'm going to unseal the stuff, eat and then go to sleep…"_

WHAT WILL NARUTO DO WHEN HE FINDS OUT ABOUT THE FOX.  
WHAT WILL ERAKK DO TO PUNISH NARUTO WHEN HE FINDS OUT THAT HE HASN'T BEEN TRAINING.  
WILL KIBA AND AKAMARU EVER CALME DOWN.

FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF "THE BEAR CLAAAAN"!!!

(A/N) If anyone wonders why I haven't said anything about the roof thingy that happened in the first chap, then I'll tell you… I forgot. So let's say it was the roof in the closet that was destroyed and that the neighbor didn't notice it until the next morning when he was going to put on some new clothes :P [End of (A/N)]


	4. The Decision

Chapter 4 – The decision

Sorry for the long update, I've decided that I will wait with the parings and see what happens when I write, other than that nothing new :P

After Naruto had come home that night he unsealed everything and went to bed… the next morning he thought about whether to summon Erakk or train some more before summoning him. Since Erakk probably would be at least a little pissed, but Naruto didn't want to disappoint him. So he trained until the sun was at its highest and summoned Erakk.  
**"So… how far have you progressed?" **said Erakk with his paws crossed.

"Does slicing or making the leaf burn count as progress" said Naruto with a sheepish grin on his face.

"**What do you mean… you mean you sliced it and burned it!?"** Said Erakk with shock on his face.

"Yeah but sometimes nothing happened, I guess I should train some more…" Naruto said looking down a little.

Erakk was amazed, not only did the boy seem to have affinity for wind, but fire…_** "Nalorakk going to be happy at least…" **_Erakk thought. _**"It's been a long time since one in the clan has had anything but water and earth affinity…" **_

"Uhm… Erakk-sensei? You there?" Naruto asked the bear who was deep in thought…

"**What? Oh yes just thinking, have you ever used any jutsus? Besides summoning!" **Erakk said after he noticed that Naruto was almost shouting at him.

"Yea, I can do the great fireball" Naruto said, feeling a little ashamed that he only knew one jutsu besides summoning.

"**Really now, that's a C-rank if I remember correctly… that's a pretty high level jutsu for someone who isn't even a genin" **Erakk saw Naruto lighten up again… _**"If this is how he is as an 8 year, then his teen years are going to be crazy."**_ Erakk thought as he face vaulted.

"**Well Naruto since you seem to have a huge affinity for fire and wind, skip a couple of years and teach you some elemental manipulation right away or else you'd probably burn everything…"**

"Well once I was…"

**FLASHBACK!**

Naruto was 5 years old and was in an old storage house of some kind, as he didn't really pay any attention to that since he was hunted once again… by the villagers, a bigger group than normal this time. So Naruto had run through the big gates and had been running until he found this old storage and ran in.  
Naruto was crying since he had no idea why as usual, why konoha hated him so much. He was hiding between some old boxes praying to whatever deity who could hear him… to bad that those who heard couldn't do anything, by now the villagers had surrounded the old building. Some of the braver ones went inside and started smashing stuff… until one of them hit a barrel close to Naruto, who yelped at the loud sound.  
The man who had smashed the barrel smiled, and picked up Naruto by holding him in his hair

"I found him!" said the villager with a sadistic grin on his face… from the outside you could hear how the other shouted in joy that they would finally kill him. Naruto struggled but to no use, The man holding him lifted him up higher in the air as another man came with a plank and smashed it against Narutos chest making Naruto shout out in pain… another hit came but the man stabbed the plank though the stomach instead, since it was a blunt weapon it didn't go through but… on a 5 year old… with a malnourished body… it destroyed a lot of the insides and Naruto vomited out a lot of blood.

"Hey demon, to bad your mother isn't here or we could've killed her too" the men laughed…  
"Or make you kill her!" The men laughed some more  
"Should we go get that ramen chef and his daughter, they seem to like him." One man said a little further away  
"and kill them for their treason against konoha, feeding the demon… what in the world were they thinking"

While the men were talking and the other villagers outside were shouting, Naruto was getting angry… no not angry… EXTREMELY PISSED! The wounds in his stomach were already healing and Naruto was fuming, suddenly a wind stated to blow inside of the building, and as it grow stronger with the villagers laughing and shouting some of stopped and looked inside to see what was happening.

"AHHHH" said the man holding Naruto as his hand had caught fire and he dropped Naruto…

Naruto was standing on the floor his face darkened by his hair, Naruto started to burn… the winds were now really strong… the villagers on the outside were unable to stop watching which would be their final mistake…  
Then Narutos head rose and you could see his eyes… red slitted…

"The demon…" someone said  
"he's…"

At this Naruto screamed with the kyuubi enforcing his voice he shook the whole building, the peoples closet to him also screamed but for a different reason… their ears had started to bleed. Narutos flames then rose higher in the air as the wind began to giving small cuts where it was concentrated the most… then… Naruto screamed one more time but this time the fire rose with scream and got bigger because of the wind… everything shot outwards and burned everything within 300 meters… the only person with any memory of this is Naruto, even with him it's only pieces left of the memories of that night

**ENDFLASHBACK**

Erakk was surprised to say the least that Naruto had created so much damage at such a low age…

"**We really need to concentrate on elemental manipulation." **_**"And we have to find a way to stop the kyuubi from giving him chakra when he's angry"**_ Erakk thought

"**You what Naruto, I think I should probably bring you to the bear world and train you under the supervision of the clan!" **Erakk said after a while…

"Wow really? But then I have to ask the Sandaime" Naruto said

"**Summon me the next time you talk with him alone! Since there's a lot to be sorted out." **Erakk said.

"Okay" Naruto said with a smile. "_Maybe this time I can finally call something home"_

"**Don't forget, well then see you later then!" ** *pouf*

"_Better do this right away" _Naruto thought as he ran out of the cave and towards the village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the village Naruto ran as fast as he could since he didn't want to be stopped by some villager or ninja, even though the last one probably could catch up with him anyway. He should have watch his step, because then he wouldn't have run into one of the Inuzukas…

"Ouf" was all that came from Narutos mouth  
"Oie! Kid watch where you're runni… oh it's you" his snarl turned into a grin and he picked up Naruto from the ground

"you ran into me on purpose didn't you!" The man said  
"no I was on my way to the hokage and ran a little… Argh!" The Inuzuka had punched him in the stomach

"What makes you think that you can see the hokage, demon?" The man said smiling  
"please! Let me go!!" Naruto begged  
"No…" The man said as he started to punch Naruto  
then an ANBU came down and stopped the Inuzuka…  
"Under the orders of the Sandaime you're to be constrained until a proper hearing has occurred" The ANBU said

Naruto took this as his chance to run away since he would probably get caught instead if the ANBU saw that it was Naruto and not a boy who was being beaten… _"I hate Inuzukas, I hate ANBU, I hate villagers… I HATE KONOHA!"_ Naruto had decided now… he would leave konoha and get stronger with the clan even if Sandaime said no… and he would get the clans revenge on the Inuzukas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Hokages office…

Naruto ran straight in the office and closed the door, the Sandaime looked up and saw little Naruto walking towards him and then stopping in the middle of the room.

"What is it Naruto?" the Sandaime asked concerned since Naruto only came to his office for allowance and to talk…

Naruto bit his thumb and put both hands down on the floor and said  
"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**"

Sarutobi jumped back in surprise because of two reasons  
1: he didn't know Naruto could summon.  
2: he wasn't prepared to have a summon in his office.  
3: he was tired from doing an all-nighter with the paperwork.

After the smoke cleared Sarutobi saw a big grey bear and then it hit him Kushina had a summon contract with the bears. "_How did Naruto find that?" _

"**Hiruzen Sarutobi…**" Erakk said in a commanding voice  
"Erakk it's been a while" Sarutobi said once he stood up straight  
**"We want to take Naruto to bear lands and train him"** Erakk said while looking at the Sandaime  
"What?!" Sarutobi almost screamed  
**"Konoha isn't safe for Naruto so we'll be training him where he is safe"  
**"well that's good to hear, but he has to back in 4 years for the genin exams"  
**"deal, Naruto go seal your stuff at the cave and then summon me… and we'll be on our way" **Erakk ended the conversation with a *pouf* and left Naruto and Hiruzen alone.

"Are you sure about this Naruto… I'll miss along with Teuchi and Ayame." Sarutobi said with a sad smile on his face  
"konoha has done nothing to make me want to stay, but I'll be back to become a genin so that I can show everyone that I'm not the kyuubi." Naruto said with determination in his eyes.  
"Just don't forget to say goodbye to the ichirukas" The Sandaime said as Naruto was walking towards the door. Naruto just nodded.  
"Goodbye Naruto" Sarutobi said after Naruto had closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the ichirukas Naruto had explained everything to Teuchi and Ayame, Even if Naruto guessed there would be some waterworks, he didn't expect it from Teuchi.

*sob* "My best costumer" *sob* Teuchi cried out while Ayame was giving him a goodbye hug…  
"Dad! You're scaring away the other costumers… CALM DOWN!" Ayame said to her father after she had let go of Naruto. About an hour later which contained Naruto trying to get out of Teuchi grip and Ayame helping Naruto, Teuchi finally let go and accepted that after 4 years Naruto would be back and he would be bigger which meant… more room to stuff in ramen. Naruto waved goodbye and left towards the cave…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the forest Naruto was walking along a path… imagining what he would be learning when he heard a bark…  
_"Inuzuka…" _Naruto thought as he ran behind a tree when he realized that it was a futile attempt, as the Inuzuka could still smell him and hear him, so he walked back to the path and just continued walking.

"Naruto!" came a voice and then a bark right after…  
_"It's just Kiba... phew! That really scared me" Naruto sweet dropped and replied.  
_"What!?"  
"Just wondering if you want to play" Kiba said when caught up with Naruto…  
Naruto was surprised and sad since because he had never been asked to play with before and also because of that Kiba was an Inuzuka and Naruto was an Uzumaki. Well… that's just an excuse since it would probably be Kibas family who would be the real problem… "_Ah what the hell, I'll go away for 4 years damn it…" Naruto thought_  
"Sure" Naruto replied with a smile, Kiba and Akamaru went ecstatic…

**(Insert games and other fantasies created by 8 year olds)**

"Wow that was fun, but it's getting dark so I should probably head home before mom gets worried, can we play again tomorrow?" Kiba asked lying on the ground exhausted since Naruto (AKA STAMINA FREAK) didn't slow down one bit and therefore Kiba was out of order temporarily…

"Sorry but I won't be in konoha in the next 4 years." Naruto said with sadness now that he had found a friend he had another reason to stay but it didn't change his decision about leaving, it just made it harder…

"Oh, but… you're going to come back in 4 years, why?" Kiba asked disappointed as he too had found a friend. But his hopes weren't completely gone…

"I'm going to go on a training trip for 4 years in the bear lands" Naruto said boosting up every word.  
"But I'm going back to take the genin exams and beat everyone else" Naruto Ended it with a big fox grin.

"No you won't, because I'll be the one who'll beat everyone." Kiba said with a confident smile.

"Then I expect you to get a lot stronger since I beat you pretty easy now." Naruto teased.  
"See you in 4 years Kiba, grow strong." Naruto said grinning  
"yea see you later mate, grow tall." Kiba said snickering

Naruto grabbed Kiba hand and said  
"How about an oath, Whoever we become we'll always be friends."  
"And whoever we kill fight or fall in love with we'll still be friends." Kiba said as They shook the hand.

Naruto grinned and said  
"Goodbye friend"  
"Goodbye friend" Kiba said and left.

Naruto walked to the cave and when he arrived he started packing everything and when he was done he summoned Erakk.

"**Ready to leave?" **Erakk said  
"yeah…"

Erakk took a hold of Narutos shoulder and said  
**"here we go"**

End of chapter

(A/N)I'm going to time jump now since I don't want to try and create a whole new world. But I'll give you a quick explanation if your still interested… The bear lands consists of four parts… The Snow mountains where the polar clan rules, The Deep forest Where the Grizzlies live (browns if you didn't know) The jungle Where the black bears rule and the last… the big mountain where the grey live… Naruto will go around the whole place but will mostly stay at the big mountain and jungle since he has affinity for fire (black bears) and for wind (grey bears)


	5. Author notish

Soo... been dead for a while, not gonna blame it on Irl probs.. cuz i don't have any.  
So i'll just say it straight with ya, i'm not continuing this story cuz i don't like it... it didn't come out as i wanted it too, so if i start to write again then i will probably rewrite this story.  
Sorry to those who wanted more chapters.. to those who reads this and didn't like the story... i don't blame you. Anyway it's not up for adoption... but if someone really feels the need to make a pm and starts to beg then i can't say no so... if you want to adopt it... go ahead. I'll prolly never rewrite anyway so.

Love/ thaw0mp nemesis of smokey the bear.


End file.
